The Strom Is Over
by Lollo-Rosso
Summary: Tony erhält eine schreckliche Nachricht und Gibbs steht ihm bei. *Tibbs*


Hi!

Habe gerade das Lied „The Storm Is Over" von R. Kelly gehört und da kam mir spontan die Idee, für diese Songfic.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!!!

.com/watch?v=8A5ihUrGRi8

**The Storm Is Over**

Tony stand am Fenster und sah in Dunkelheit. Er hörte auf die leisen Geräusche, die Gibbs von sich gab, wenn er schlief und musste schmunzeln. Er selbst konnte nicht schlafen, er musste seine Gedanken ordnen. In den letzten Monaten war viel passiert.

---------------------------------------------------Flashback:--------------------------------------------------------

_I was in a tunnel and couldn't see the light_

_ And whenever I'd look up I couldn't see the sky_

_ Sometimes when I'm standin' it seems like I done_

_walked for miles and my heart could be cryin'_

_Dead in the middle of a smile_

Tony saß seit nun schon seit zwei Stunden auf seinem Boden und starrte vor sich hin. Es war bereits dunkel, aber er hatte kein Licht angemacht.

Seit vor zwei Stunden das Telefon geklingelt hatte, saß er so da. Sein Cousin, dessen Frau und deren kleine Tochter waren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Er hatte immer eine besondere Bindung zu seinem Cousin gehabt. Er war Trauzeuge bei dessen Hochzeit und Patenonkel, der Kleinen, sie war vor zwei Tagen fünf geworden und die drei waren auf dem Weg zu ihm, da er arbeiten musste und deshalb nicht zu ihrem Geburtstag kommen konnte. Auch wenn er eigentlich wusste, dass ihn keine Schuld traf, machte er sich Vorwürfe, weil er sie eingeladen hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie er mit diesem Verlust umgehen sollte. Er hatte das Gefühl in einem Tunnel ohne Licht gefangen zu sein, alles war kalt, dunkel und er fühlt eine unbeschreibliche Leere.

_But then I climed the hills and saw the mountains_

_I hollered help 'cause I was lost_

_Then I felt the strong wind_

_Heard a small voice sayin'_

_The storm is over (storm is over now)_

_And I can see the sunshine (somewhere beyond the clouds)_

_I feel heaven, (heaven is over me)_

_Come on and set me free_

Er hatte sich eine Woche frei genommen, um die ganze Sache wenigstens etwas verarbeitet zu haben, aber geholfen hatte es nicht wirklich. Sein Team wusste was passiert war, alle waren gekommen um ihm zu helfen, aber er hatte sie wieder weggeschickt.

Als er am morgen aufwachte, hatte er das Gefühl nicht geschlafen zu haben. Er quälte sich unter die Dusche und fuhr zur Arbeit. Er hatte sich lange genug verkrochen. Er wusste, dass es sein Cousin es nicht gut heißen würde, dass er sich so abkapselt.

Außerdem hoffte er, dass die Arbeit ihn etwas ablenken würde. Vielleicht konnte er den anderen sogar vormachen es sei alles wieder in Ordnung, er hatte keine Lust darüber zu reden.

Er bemühte sich so zu benehmen wie immer, aber seine Freunde merkten schnell, dass es nicht stimmte, trotzdem ließen sie ihn in Ruhe. Sie wussten, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Deshalb fragten sie nicht nach, zeigten ihm aber, dass sie für ihn da waren und er jeder Zeit mit ihnen reden konnte. Es waren ganz gewöhnlich Dinge, die ihm das zeigten und es half ihm und ganz langsam verschwand die Dunkelheit und es wurde etwas heller und der Sturm in seinem Inneren ließ nach.

_Now in the midst of my battle all hope was gone_

_Downtown in a rushed crowd and felt all alone_

_An every now and then I felt like I would lose my mind_

_I've been racin' for years and still no finish line_

Doch als er wieder alleine war und in seinem Bett lag, wurde es wieder dunkel. Jetzt war niemand mehr da, der ihn ablenkte, er hatte auch keine Akten mehr, in die er sich vertiefen konnte. Er wollte sich mit fernsehen ablenken, aber auch das half nicht wirklich. Also legte er sich ins Bett und dachte wieder einmal nach. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit der ganzen Sache umgehen sollte und er hatte auch keine Idee, wer ihm dabei helfen könnte, die ganze Sache zu verarbeiten.

Er dachte gerade daran, einen seiner Freunde an zurufen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er erhob sich langsam vom Bett und schlurfte zur Tür.

Es war Gibbs, Tony war etwas erstaunt, da er ihn nicht erwartet hatte.

„Hey, ich wollte mal nach dir sehen. Kann ich rein kommen?" Tony nickte leicht und ging zur Couch. „Tony ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber du musst darüber reden, dann wird es leichter. Ich habe mich damals auch keinem anvertraut, aber das war ein Fehler. Es wird besser, wenn man darüber redet." Gibbs setzte sich neben Tony und nahm ihn in den Arm und obwohl Tony sich wehrte, ließ er ihn nicht los und Tony spürte, wie der Sturm wieder etwas nachließ.

_But then I climed the hills and saw the mountains_

_I hollered help 'cause I was lost_

_Then I felt the strong wind_

_Heard a small voice sayin'_

_The storm is over (storm is over now)_

_And I can see the sunshine (somewhere beyond the clouds)_

_I feel heaven, (heaven is over me)_

_Come on and set me free_

Gibbs hatte Tony nicht losgelassen. Er hielt ihn fest und gab ihm halt und dann konnte Tony nicht anders, die ganze Trauer, die er nie richtig zugelassen hatte, bahnte sich einen Weg nach draußen. Erst liefen nur stumme Tränen über sein Gesicht, doch irgendwann begann er zu schluchzen und ganz leise und langsam begann er Gibbs zu erzählen, worüber er sich so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte und was er gefühlt hat. Gibbs unterbrach ihn nicht. Nur als Tony sagte, dass es seine Schuld sei, weil er wollte, dass sie ihn besuchen kommen, widersprach Gibbs ihm.

Irgendwann wurde Tony ruhiger und auch wenn er noch lange trauern würde, wusste Gibbs, dass der Anfang getan war, jetzt konnte Tony alles langsam verarbeiten und auch wenn Tony nicht klar war, wie Gibbs es angestellt hatte, er wusste, dass es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung war. Jetzt wusste er, dass weder die Dunkelheit, noch der Sturm je wieder so stark zurück kommen würde. „Kannst du hier bleiben, bitte, ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein." fragte Tony leise. „Keine Angst, ich lasse dich nicht alleine."

_Somehow my beginning stepped right in (right in)_

_Then faith became my friend (my friend)_

_And now I can depend on the voices of the wind_

_When it's sayin' (sayin')_

_The storm is over (the storm is over now)_

_And I can see the sunshine (somwhere beyond the clouds)_

_I can fee heaven, (heaven is over me)_

_Won't you come and set me free_

_Won't you set me free_

_The storm is over (the storm is over now)_

_And I can see the sunshine (somwhere beyond the clouds)_

_I can fee heaven, (heaven is over me)  
Won't you come and set me free_

---------------------------------------------Flashback Ende--------------------------------------------------------

__

Seit diesem Abend waren nun fast sechs Monate vergangen. Tony hatte die Trauer besiegt, dennoch ist nachdenklicher geworden und auch etwas ruhiger geworden.

Tony drehte sich zum Bett und beobachtet Jethro, der nicht nur diese Nacht mit Tony verbracht hatte, bei diesem Gedanken musste Tony lächeln. Tony wollte sich gerade wieder zum Fenster drehen, als Jethro ihn ansprach „Denk nicht soviel nach. Komm ins Bett, das ist ohne dich so leer."

Tony lächelte noch mehr, legte sich ins Bett und wurde von Jethro in die Arme gezogen. „Worüber hast du nachgedacht?" „Über uns und wie es dazu gekommen ist und dass ich es mit deiner Hilfe geschafft habe, damit abzuschließen." antwortete Tony. Jethro drückte ihn fest an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss. Ja, jetzt ist endlich alles wieder in Ordnung! dachte Tony noch, bevor er die Augen schloss.

Ende

Ich freue mich über FB ;)!


End file.
